


To Not Play a Lone Hand

by wubukyu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubukyu/pseuds/wubukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon and that kinky mustache.<br/>Because Mamacita Drama version happened. And this is somewhat skewed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Not Play a Lone Hand

 

“I saw you took something from the Deputy Director.” Siwon hissed at the suited man. He wanted an answer, but skeptical to know the answer for this is Kyuhyun. His _might have been Kyuhyun_.

“Are you involved with this?”

“Siwon,” Kyuhyun started looking directly to the Sheriff’s eyes, trying to calm and stop the questioning. “You know me.”

“No, I don’t. Not anymore. And don’t give me that face. Why did you show up here and all of a sudden becoming some famous gambler guy? You better…” Until a realization crossed his mind, he narrowed his eyes toward Kyuhyun. “What are you doing here, and why did you pretend that we have never met or not know each other the first time?”

 

Kyuhyun grabbed his collar as if picking a fight. Passersby from afar began murmuring as who is this person suddenly looks like disrespecting their good Sheriff.

“Can’t talk right now. I need a secure place.” Kyuhyun jeered under his breath.

Siwon frowned. “There are sandstone cliffs at the edge of this town. Midday tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Kyuhyun answered shoving Siwon and casually walking away.

 

\--

 

Midday approached, and the two were standing face to face.

“Now tell me what this is all about.” Siwon said seriously. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“You should be thanking me, I’m playing the role of a double agent here.” 

“Leeteuk, unfortunately escaped.” Siwon sighed, as he thought of himself being unworthy to be the Sheriff again.

“Leeteuk is just a pawn and he is not my target, just like that steel artisan working at the Blacksmith Shop named Shindong – did you know? He is the one who helped your captured thief escape. Someone is giving them instructions.” Kyuhyun continued. “I’ve been watching this case for eight months now. As far as I know the person behind the robberies from the previous towns and here is totally unknown, blending among the masses. But have the same pattern.”

“Do you have anything to do with the bounty hunter roaming this town?” Siwon demanded.

“No.” Kyuhyun laughed. “I can’t risk Leeteuk to be captured by that Bounty Hunter. I managed to make a distraction; he caught the steel artisan instead. I’ve accomplished to get into their circle, and that’s why I took this from the Deputy Director.” Taking out a key from his pocket.

“This unlocked the chest with the crown. And I am hoping through that, their boss will appear. They would need to have contact somehow, the thief will want his reward.” Kyuhyun continued. “I risked too much on laying the plan to you.”

Siwon trying to compose himself and let out a deep breath, Kyuhyun is into deep with all these investigations he’s doing – he just can’t leave Kyuhyun alone and he’s the sheriff so… “So what do you need me to do?”

“Something is definitely going to happen tonight. Kyuhyun said as he proceeded with the details. 

“And just in case, use this.” He added, handing Siwon something.

“You know this is considered cowardly.” Siwon reminded Kyuhyun as he took up a jacket with steel plate inside.

“It’s going to be dangerous. That’s for precaution. And I don’t really care what other people think.” Kyuhyun told Siwon as he didn’t want to argue about it. “I should head back, it is wise to have a gap in leaving. People might get suspicious.”

Siwon agreed. Hoping that after all this, maybe he and Kyuhyun can talk in a more personal level.

 

\--

 

And something did go down, when Siwon arrived and about to question a suspicious looking bullfighter with tons of women surrounding him, from out of nowhere the prison escapee Leeteuk appeared pointing a gun directly and shooting him at the chest, the force of it made Siwon fall backwards. It did make a commotion of course, him shot in front of his office. He continued laying to the ground,  _being shot at hurts, but thankfully to Kyuhyun’s jacket…_ Once he stood up and dusted himself off, he spared a second to look at Kyuhyun who is smirking at him, focusing on his task at hand he ran to the path where the thief have gone.

The most unsuspecting person in Sheriff Siwon’s book and whom he considers a friend turned out to be the mastermind of it all. The bartender of the saloon is anything but innocent; caught red-handed with the thief exchanging money and the crown through the glass window.

Of course, he arrested all of them.

 

\--

 

 

_Kyuhyun then started to head back._

_“Wait, Kyuhyun.” Siwon’s large strides caught up immediately, taking that hand and placing something on it. “Just in case.”_

_“You’re an idiot.” Kyuhyun muttered._

_“Go.” Siwon urged._

 

 

Kyuhyun handed back Siwon’s spare Sheriff pin badge. “You’re really an idiot giving this to me.”

“Well you know, just in case.” He answered sheepishly. “Now that it’s all over and the higher authority already booked those thugs, what do you plan on doing now?” Siwon asked, hopeful that Kyuhyun will give an answer that’s acceptable to him.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably go back to where I’m assigned, though I have to take my 2 weeks vacation first.”

“Spend your vacation here then. Maybe some catching up.” Siwon said hinting at something.

“Catching up huh?”

“Or maybe start something that should have happened long ago.” Siwon added as he reached for Kyuhyun’s hand…

 

 

 **End**.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Play a Lone Hand’ is a western slang/phrase that means to do something alone.
> 
> *just a test post here.


End file.
